


Where Dreams May Come

by oracleskald



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Devotional Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleskald/pseuds/oracleskald
Summary: Morpheus has been at the peripheral of my life for, well, my entire life. I have had complex, memorable dreams for as long as I can remember, and I have given him offerings in the past ten years and also studied the Oneiroi and how to divine by dreams. But oddly, I have never written him any poetry. So, here we go. Poetry for the Sandman, the Dreamfather.





	Where Dreams May Come

Poppies red, dandelion letters on the breeze  
and the sound of the wind, singing outside my window.  
I lay in bed, eyes shut, pillow held like a shield  
against the things that life might throw at me  
as soon as my back is turned.

I know, of course, how sleep can heal;  
the endless nothing, the great unknown.  
And I know, too, the old mistruth ‘ _to sleep,  
_ _perchance to dream_ ’. I sleep, or I don’t,

and in the arms of Morpheus or his kin  
I know that dreams are an inevitability  
not mere chance. The letters writ by forces  
that only the sleeping mind can comprehend

are carried forth by Oneiroi, by gods,  
and whispered in the ears of dreamers as  
they lay their head and shelter from the world.  
Milk and honey, sometimes, or often far more bitter,

biting, truths that we may not want  
but which all the same, we need to hear.  
And when the Sandman, golden, starlight,   
child of Nyx and kith of Hypnos,

comes and rests his hands upon my weary head  
I know, I know, that what he brings is balm  
or sting, but that I will be all the better  
for what the poppies may bring.


End file.
